Hungry Like the Wolverine
by al h digal
Summary: REPOST FROM HYPERNATEDRIKKU - Logan is tired of chasing Jean around and needs to relieve himself of his "frustration" immediately. SLASH/HET. Victimizes: John, Angel, Kitty etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N REPOST from aeons ago under a different ff pseudonym...**

* * *

Logan was tired and frustrated. Jean Grey had been the apple of his eye since he arrived at Xavier's Institute. And ever since his arrival, he's done nothing but try his hand at seducing her; other than saving the world that is. But even with that backing him up, she still refuses to be swooned by him knowing full well that she would end up being a sort of concubine-like possession for him.

Nowadays, it's become extremely difficult for Logan to conceal his hormones. On more than one occasion, his not-so-little-one has been noticed. A reaction resulting from a mere glance at Ms. Grey's taut ass, defined stomach, not to mention her rack was more than good enough for a quick nibble.

**VICTIM 1**

* * *

Logan's urges have become increasingly insurmountable and not even a night, or in his case several nights, of self-pleasuring could diminish his craving for the touch of human flesh riding against his own erection.

"No! Logan, how many times do I have to say it? _No!_ If the Professor was here he would have your throat!"

Jean stormed away from Logan; he'd been nagging the whole day long.

"Jean, please. I don't say that too often, so take the chance!" Logan roughly grabbed her ponytail on impulse and yanked her back towards him.

"LOGAN! AHH!" Jean's eyes started to well up and she pushed Logan back a few inches with her telekinesis. "What is your problem?! Leave me ALONE!" She stormed off, again, and left Logan to wallow in his own shit. Logan was pissed. He needed her, he needed this, he needed─

"Log─I mean uh, Mr. Logan? Are you... Alright?"

John Allerdyce stood next to the tomato-faced man and gave a raised eyebrow. Logan looked at him through the corner of his eye. His face was still hot and his mouth was half open. He panted a little bit to regain control of his breathing. John rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, running his fingers through his hair before adding, "Freak."

"What did you say?" Logan fiercely grabbed John's shoulder and twirled him back around.

"Careful pops, you almost gave me whiplash," John responded irritably and rubbed his nape to further emphasize his complaint, "and let go of me, that hurts."

John stepped back, angrily taking back his shoulder in the process. Logan growled and grumbled some incoherent words to which John replied, "What? Jean again? Look _Wolvie_, she ain't interested, so just give up. You're obviously not _man_ enough for her." John smirked and turned on his heel once more. Logan was fed up, he never liked the boy to begin with, and now this little punk was telling him off saying that HE wasn't man enough. The little bastard crossed the line.

"You fuckin' say that again, Pussylips."

"Excuse me? What the hell did you just─urk!" Logan had jammed three fingers into the young Allerdyce's mouth. John started to gag and tried to reach for his lighter in his front side pocket. Logan of course took notice and gave the boy a quick knee to the crotch only making him gag worse as the spasm caused him to move forward ultimately deep throating Logan's digits.

With his free hand Logan managed to raise both of John's hands above his head and pinned him to a nearby wall. Luckily, it was the elevator and the collision of it with John's back forced it open enabling the two to slip inside.

"Yeah, you like that Pussylips?! Is this fuckin' turning you on?!"

Logan kept digging his fingers into the boy's mouth and forced him up against the elevator wall. John kept gagging and his eyes started to roll to the back of his head. As the door slowly opened, Logan took the opportunity to shove his hand in John's pocket and he fished out John's Zippo lighter throwing it on the ground as he dragged him out of the elevator.

John was dragged into the underground hallway that led to the Danger Room as well as Cerebro and the hospital wing. Logan ferociously pushed John to the adjacent wall and he emitted a loud scream of pain. John doubled over and spat up what looked to be a mixture of 'would-have-been vomit' and blood. He clutched his stomach in agony and turned on his ass to scream at the feral man, "Dude, WHAT THE FUCK?" He started to cough up some more when Logan grabbed him by his shirt and spat in his face.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again," Logan then grabbed John's hair with both hands as he rammed him back into the wall and started to devour his mouth. All the while he started to grind his thigh into John's balls. The boy now had an unwanted growing erection. His face distorted in disgust as Logan continued to force his tongue into his mouth. Logan then released one hand from John's hair in order to grope him through his jeans.

"Too bad you won't fucking need this," Logan spat as he continued to lick John's mouth licking his way to his earlobe. Without warning, Logan bit down fiercely on John's ear causing more shouts of pain and John's face to grow red.

"FUCK! Logan what are you FUCKING DOING?!"

John's eyes started to tear and Logan just licked each tear streak away. "You think I'm not fuckin' man enough, huh? I'll show you, you little bitch."

He let his other hand let go of John's hair as he extended his claws and dug them through the wall, a mere centimeter from John's frightened face as he sucked and chewed his way to the other side of the boy's face. And in one swift movement, Logan had removed his claws from the wall and tore open John's shirt and pushed the shreds to the ground as he kept a tight grip on John's neck with his other hand. John gasped for air and tried his best to smack Logan's face only causing the feral man to act even more violently as his grip grew tighter around his neck. Logan clawed at John's leather belt and quickly tore open John's jeans leaving many scratches on the boy's pale legs. Each new scratch causing more screams to escape the mouth of his prey.

"Shut up Pussylips, you only have like five marks, _man_ up."

John pounded his fists into the cold wall behind him as he gasped for air. He was now completely bare for even his shoes and socks were roughly forced off. Logan had now let go of the poor boy and noticed his knees go weak and tremble beneath him. "Logan," John had lost all dignity and started to weep uncontrollably, "Logan, please! I am so sorry! I didn't mean anything!"

"Fuck you, Pussylips. You fuckin' meant what you said and I am going to prove you wrong."

"No, Logan! Please! I'm begging. I promise I'll leave you the fuck alone, I fucking promise." John's sobs grew stronger and he was slowly slipping down the wall heaving heavily.

"Pfft." Logan wiped his mouth and turned to leave. "You're fuckin' lucky this time, Pussylips."

John watched as Logan walked away and cried till his ass hit the floor again and huddled his knees to his chest. He sobbed into his arms and sat there for a good minute when he realized the footsteps stopped and noticed that the elevator had not been opened, as it was right across from him. He blinked in his arms and sniffed daring himself to look up. To his horror, a solemn-faced Logan who had now abandoned his own clothes met him. John's eyes traveled down Logan's body, over his somewhat hairy chest to the hairs leading down to Logan's erect dick. John's eyes bugged out at the size and his mouth quivered open.

"Fuck you, John. Literally."

Logan picked John up by his hair until his feet were off the ground. He pressed his dick into John's limp one and started to grind into him as he did before, only now he forced John to wrap his legs around his waist as he grabbed his hair with both hands again. "Are you ready?" Logan whispered into John's ear huskily, licking his way down the boy's neck. John started to heave uncontrollably and squeezed his eyes shut.

"AAAAAAH─SHIIIIT! FUUUCKKK!" John cried out in pain, face growing redder by the second, mouth opening wider from the friction his hole was receiving. It felt like a fucking umbrella was being shoved up his backside and slowly spreading itself open. "LOGAN, AWW─FUCK, STOP, PLEASE!"

Logan ignored his protests, John's screams only fueling his immense promiscuity. Logan grunted in rhythm to his own thrusts and slammed the boy repeatedly back into the wall as he did so. Logan didn't even have to hold his head anymore as John was sandwiched between Logan and the wall, firmly supported by the pelvic area. John continued to scream as his arms spread. He pounded the wall behind him each time Logan pounded into his prostate.

Logan's hands began to roam John's body, from his sides, to his hips, to his ass cheeks that he roughly squeezed, to his nipples, pinching both with incredible force causing the boy on top to scream even louder and face to grow even redder.

Hands still pinching, and hips still thrusting, Logan started to suck and nibble on John's neck. John's cries became more ecstatic as his prostate was continually grazed and pounded into. Logan smirked as he noticed the boy was now enjoying the situation. His thrusts became more forceful and rapid that he hit a certain spot, which made John lunge forward, and wrap his arms tight around Logan's head burying his face in Logan's hair as his legs wrapped tighter around the older man's waist.

Logan kept pinching until his chest started to bruise a little and bit into John's neck. He stopped biting momentarily to grunt, elicit an, "Ugh!" and then resumed his biting. Logan pushed John back into the wall by gripping at his neck and started to pump furiously at John's penis.

"I guess, pant, you will, pant, moan, need this, UGH!"

Logan stroked John's penis in an upward motion in rhythmic unison with his own moans. John tried to gasp for air as his face grew hotter and his hole grew tighter around Logan's dick. They were both moaning and groaning loudly into each other and in a matter of minutes the two had came. John's penis coming in pace with his ass and Logan a few seconds after. Logan dropped to the floor dragging John with him. Logan sat up as John sat on top, Logan's dick still inside of him. They held on to each other breathing manically. John breathed into Logan's hair and Logan breathed into John's shoulder, inhaling his sweat.

Logan panted, "Don't you, pant, ever fuckin', pant, piss me off again."

John rolled his head so his cheek lay on top of Logan's sweat filled hair, "Are you, pant, being serious?"

Logan chuckled, "I'm not, pant, sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**VICTIM 2**

* * *

Too close to the holidays for combat. But evil never takes a break. Professor Xavier on the other hand, allowed his students to go home if they could. For the ones who couldn't, he, Jean, and Scott took out for a day in town.

Logan and John chose to spar in The Danger Room. Boulders, a bit of plant life, even running water. Logan, clearly the superior of the two, punched John back until he fell to his knees. Logan smirked. John didn't like where this was going and rammed himself into the other man. Logan laughed a bit, cradling John who was failing to bring him down, "Tired already?"

John released his grip and stood back. He smoothed his hair away from his face and spat on the floor, "I'm going easy on you." Logan laughed even harder and taunted John like a football player. John made a face and ran forward to knock him down. As soon as they made contact, Logan allowed them both to fall backwards with John on top. John set up his fist but Logan caught it and flip themselves over. Logan leaned in close and sniffed at John's neck while twisting his thigh into the other man's groin, "Not even sweaty yet."

John dug himself further into the dirt, "Is this why you wanted to train?"

Logan said nothing as he slipped his hand down the man's side and up his shirt but John caught it before it went any further. "You thought I was training you to fight?" Logan queried. He bit down on the nape of his neck, as John winced, Logan moaned.

"Stop! That was a one time thing!" John screamed.

Logan sat himself up and pushed John back down by his shoulders, "Don't be so generic."

John looked at him confused, "I don't think that's —"

Logan pushed their lips together. John looked away and punched Logan in the gut as many times as he could. Logan laughed, "That tickles." He grabbed John's wrists and rubbed his palms into his arms, creating an uncomfortable friction.

"Logan, what the fuck," John inched himself up for some distance. Logan sat back on his legs and unbuckled his belt. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down slowly. John crawled back and hit his back against a boulder. Too much blood was building up where it shouldn't and he squeezed his legs together to hide it. Logan smirked at him again.

"That's it," Logan stood up and walked closer to John scrunched up on the floor, "you don't have to hide from the big bad—"

"Fuck you!" John screamed, a wave of panic rushing over him. He crawled himself up, pants tightening but face contorting in pain, "Logan, I swear to God."

"Swear to me instead," Logan lifted his ribbed, sleeveless over his head and through it in John's face. The momentary distraction gave Logan just what he needed to grip John's waistband closer to his body.

"Logan, stop!"

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Bobby's voice came through the air like a cool breeze. Logan and John looked over their shoulders to find Bobby standing at the entrance. He was frozen. Ahead of him stood Logan, shirtless, pants undone, hand gripped on John's pants, bodies connected with no room to breathe. As soon as Bobby intervened, John and Logan lost their composure.

"Bobby, I can explain!" John pushed Logan off of him and ran to his friend, "Fuck that, no fuck that! This isn't what it looks like!"

Bobby held back his emotions, "Maybe I should leave you two to it."

"Fuck you!" With a finger pointed at Bobby, "and fuck you, too!" And John was out of sight.

Bobby watched him go. Waiting a few moments to clear the awkward silence that would befall the two. He turned to say goodbye to Logan but Logan was barreling him down with his eyes. Bobby bit his lip in laughter, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your foreplay." He threw his hands up defensively.

In complete silence, Logan walked around Bobby and hit the doors of The Danger Room with a fist until it shut. Bobby stepped up to Logan, "I was just on my way out."

"Cerebro, set room to Simulation 2," Logan shouted, keeping Bobby from reaching the doors behind him.

Bobby smiled and looked away, "Logan, I've got a plane to catch. You and John can sync up later."

The room went completely dark. Red lights shot through the room, illuminating only the areas it made contact with. Bobby couldn't see a thing but the air started feeling thick and heavy. On instinct, he blew on his hands to cool down but only his breath touched his palms. He blew again, harder this time, but nothing. He rubbed his palms together and dug his fingers into his palm. He tried materializing ice but still nothing. He turned around sharply. "Logan? What's going on?"

No reply came his way. Bobby scanned the room, eyes adjusting slowly. The room was completely bare. Only strobes of red crisscrossing at odd ends. He kept a lookout, unconsciously bringing his hands to his lips again to breathe ice but nothing. This wasn't boding well so he turned to leave but Logan caught his shirt, "Logan! You scared me!" He screamed.

"Getting kinda hot in here, isn't it?" Logan walked Bobby backwards.

"Yeah it is, hey, why can't I use my powers?"

"Eventually, you'll all need to learn to fight without them," Logan said, lips brushing against Bobby's.

"I don't think this is the best time for combat training," Bobby whispered back in fear.

"At a moment's notice, anything can happen," Logan gripped Bobby's shirt harder and gripped Bobby's dick. It wasn't hard, so he kept rubbing against his jeans.

"Logan, what do you — this is fucking comfortable," Bobby expressed.

Logan smirked, line of red hitting at the exact moment, "It ain't for me."

"I don't like where this is going," Bobby pleaded.

"You'll learn to like it. He did." And with that Logan pulled Bobby into a kiss, gripping him tighter until Bobby screamed into his mouth. Bobby lifted his arm and smacked it into Logan's neck. Logan reeled back in pain, teeth ripping at Bobby's lower lip.

"Get the fuck _off_ of me!"

Logan snarled and slapped him on the face. Bobby stepped back and grabbed his face with one hand, rubbing his lips with other. He looked down and rubbed his fingers together, a mix of sweat and blood.

"I'm bleeding!"

"Let me fix it for you," and within a second Logan whipped out his belt and forced it on Bobby's mouth. Bobby's hands reached up to stop it but Logan pressed his foot onto Bobby's, pressing as much weight onto it as he could. Bobby screamed as Logan fixed the strap around his head. Logan roughly buckled him in and stole Bobby's hands with his own, "You're gonna need to bite down on that for me, please."

Logan dug his nails on Bobby's wrists as he gripped them tight.

The air in the room was getting thicker and Bobby couldn't stand it. From the pain running up his arms, his mouth silenced, and his body overheating, he needed to get out of this situation and _fast_. Logan released his grip on Bobby's wrists to massage his neck as he bit down. And bit down hard as Bobby cried out. Bobby had no strength to fight back but only grabbed onto Logan's shoulders in an attempt to push him back. As Logan's teeth clamped down harder and Bobby's figure started to weaken, Logan used this lapse to undo Bobby's jeans.

Bobby's hands reacted quickly and held onto Logan's hands, eyes pleading, biting the belt hard. Logan smiled and kissed the belt on Bobby's lips as he shoved his pants down. Bobby fell backwards but Logan caught him in his arms, placing one foot on the middle of his jeans, preventing Bobby from moving.

"You can either enjoy this now, or enjoy this later," Logan lamented.

Bobby nodded his head, tears forming in his eyes. Logan licked his lips and Bobby allowed Logan to kick off his pants. "Now, I'm gonna let go and I want you to sit on your ass." Bobby nodded and did as he was told.

Bobby sat on the ground, biting the belt hard, resisting the urge to cry, propped up on his hands.

Logan was casually folding his pants up, watching the boy, smiling the whole time. Next came his boxers. Which he kicked off to the side. "Now you," Logan cooed.

Bobby breathed in deeply and shakily removed his underwear, leaving them to rest at his ankles. Logan laughed, "Leave them there."

Bobby just nodded.

"But can you remove your socks and shoes?"

Bobby nodded again and untied his shoes, slipping them off one by one, next his socks. Logan took a whiff, "Hot in here isn't it?" Bobby nodded.

Logan rubbed his beard and ran the same hand down his neck and down into his abs until he reached his painfully throbbing member. He held it in place, slapping it a little to keep the blood flowing. He looked down at his cock and then back to Bobby, "You've got to do better than that." Logan gestured with his free hand, "Shirt. Take it off."

Bobby awkwardly fumbled with the hem of his shirt and threw it over his head, belt slipping off his mouth, "Logan, please I have a plane—"

"I'll tell your parents what happened, trust me. Tighten that belt around your mouth before I tighten it for you."

Bobby nodded meekly and tightened the belt around his mouth once more. Logan walked closer, face expressionless, standing above Bobby, hands on the belt. Logan smiled.

"Do you want to enjoy this now?" Logan asked. Bobby agreed hastily. Logan's smiled faded, "I don't want you to, yet."

Logan squatted down and yanked Bobby closer by his legs, underwear around his ankles, until his legs were up in the air. Logan didn't even hesitate as he thrust three fingers into Bobby's hole. Bobby screamed and then bit onto the belt harder than he had before. Logan smirked, "Bleeding is normal," Bobby screamed, "ask your lip."

Bobby cried into the pressure, nothing about this felt nice. But Logan hushed him, weaving his fingers in and out, licking his lips as he did so. Bobby pressed his legs into Logan's hands begging for it to feel nice but Logan's smile only widened. Bobby cried into the belt, biting as hard as he could. Logan connected eyes with him and his smile faded.

Bobby continued pushing his body forward, forcing himself to relax but Logan didn't want any of that. He began stretching his finger out a bit wider, a bit deeper, not even trying to hit a certain spot and Bobby just cried into the belt more. Logan looked at Bobby's dick, still flaccid.

"You want this to feel good, don't you?" Logan questioned.

Bobby nodded aggressively.

Logan smiled again, "Then let me do all the work."

Logan removed his fingers at once causing Bobby to lurch forward and shout. But Logan hushed him with a kiss to the belt. He trailed his lips up to Bobby's forehead and whispered into it, "You're not going to feel it until I want you to."

Bobby leaned back in fear. He fell onto his back and tried to push himself away on his back. Logan let him, stepping on his underwear, letting Bobby wriggle out of them. Bobby laid on his back, belt over his mouth, completely naked otherwise. Logan breathed out in frustration. The heat of the room getting to him. He looked down and saw his excitement had disappeared. He smiled at Bobby, "I'm going to have to try harder."

Bobby crawled back. But Logan just kept in pace with him until he was on top of Bobby. His length growing in anticipation. Throbbing against the hot air, a breath away from Bobby's.

"I want you hard," Logan cooed again. Bobby nodded and reached for his penis but Logan stopped him, "but I want to do it." Bobby gulped and nodded. "Lay your head."

Bobby laid his head down and looked up. The room was still so dark. Red lights streaking where they could. His eyes were streaming and his breathing was haggard. He was scared. He was in pain. But Logan was caressing his nipples with his lips and Bobby seemed to calm down. He looked down in shock but Logan gripped his neck tight with one hand. Logan continued nipping at his nipples tenderly, alternating between the two. Bobby was confused. He didn't like this but he liked it. Logan continued nipping, giving each a kiss before moving to the other. As he did this, his other hand massaged Bobby's stomach gently, trailing down but never reaching the most important part. Bobby's whimpers riled Logan up so much his dick was aching for some attention of its own.

Logan didn't want to ruin the moment with conversation so he kissed his way down until he reached right above Bobby's dick. He kept kissing away at the skin, rubbing his beard against the hairs of his groin until Bobby's own started to harden. Bobby looked down, lips stuck on the belt, saliva dripping, whimpering angrily.

Logan looked up as he kept kissing the patch right above his dick. When their eyes connected, Logan lowered his mouth to the head of Bobby's dick, but instead of making contact, he just blew a kiss at it. Bobby bucked his hips forward but Logan pressed him down with a hand. Bobby whimpered. Body sweating, dick hardening, paining him, writhing his ass cheeks into the ground beneath him. He bucked his hips forward again but Logan pushed it back down. Logan started to look bored. Bobby whimpered and sat up but Logan pinched him on his nipple and Bobby winced.

Bobby's dick was hard now. It was throbbing itself. He scooted himself closer to Logan. Trying to catch any feeling of arousal while it was there. He bit on the belt hard and kept thrusting his hips forward but Logan stopped him.

Bobby looked up in confusion. Logan bent down and kissed him on the belt.

"Cerebro, return to default settings," Logan shouted.

Bobby stumbled forward. The room started morphing into it's basic state. Empty and mechanical.

Logan was away and sticking his legs into his boxers. Bobby sat on his ass, breathing deeply, chest rising and falling.

Logan grabbed his pants, unfolded them, and slipped them on before turning to Bobby, "You can keep the belt. I stole it from Scott anyway."

Logan winked at him and went to grab his ribbed, sleeveless before exiting The Danger Room.

Bobby sat in complete silence, the sound of his breath calming down, naked, belt over his mouth. Lights getting brighter and brighter with every second spent on the floor.


End file.
